The Tissue Culture Core is an essential element of the Gene Therapy Center. The core arranges for the procurement of normal and CF tissues. It will process tissue samples (bronchial brushing and nasal scrapings etc.) from patients undergoing gene therapy trials. Tissues and tissue samples are processed and grown in primary cell cultures. Primary cultures can be transformed using SV4O large T antigen (adenol2-SV40 virus). Both primary cultures and cell lines will be available to all the Research Projects within the Gene Therapy Center. The core also verifies the phenotype of the cells cultured in the Core through a collaboration with the Expression Core.